


Christmas Tradition

by k_yuuki



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: From Oofuri kink meme: Mistletoe Kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up the 2nd half of the fill in the kink meme, anyone have any ideas to edit them?

Tajima cheerfuless should be banned in this kind of weather. He hopped from one place to another, never sitting still, startling Mihashi all the time. They had just started calling each other by their first names, minus Hanai, so Shiga-sensei agreed it was a good idea to deepen their bond as teammates by, of course, doing some Christmas-y things together, because the holiday was drawing near. Tajima downright _smirked_ when he listened to the explanation.  
  
Abe shuddered to think what ideas that comment gave Tajima.  
  
Not long after that, the practice was cancelled because the weather was too windy to do any batting or pitching practice. Winter in Saitama rarely if ever got below 0 degrees celsius, however, it did get windy, like most places in Japan. And so, somehow, even Momokan could get soft, surprise, surprise… they got vacation time for this Christmas holiday.  
  
Somehow, they should not get shocked when Tajima asked them if they wanted to have an outing together to built up their team cohesiveness and relations. Thus, they took a page from Shiga-sensei’s book and planned a Christmas event together… that was arranged by Tajima.  
  
“Yuuichirou, are you sure?” Izumi asked hesitantly, strongly felt this affair would go straight down to trash bin.  
  
“Of course! Ren is going to help me too, anyway. And my parents said so! So BBQ in my place again!” The boy replied merrily.  
  
Hence, they gathered in front of the Tajima’s residence during the Christmas Eve, on their hands each brought presents to exchange with later. Tajima cheekily kissed Hanai in front of everyone right on the lips, before promptly ignored what he just did and greeted others.  
  
“How are you guys doing?”  
  
Abe never saw anyone flushed that red, _ever_.  
  
“Yu, Yuuichirou!” Hanai stuttered. _Great_ , Abe thought, _another one got Mihashi’s weird verbal tick_.  
  
“Oh, there is a mistletoe above you, A-zu-sa,” said him cheekily, a satisfied grin flashed Hanai’s way, making their captain blushed even redder and others swooned by his coolness. “Okay, gifts go under the tree! Come on, Ren, there is something cool over there!”  
  
As fast as he came, he went away like a whirlwind. Abe patted Hanai’s back, followed by their teammates varying reaction of confusion, tiredness and amusement. Izumi shrugged, “I got used to it.”  
  
Abe watched out the Mistletoe above them carefully after that as the night grew darker but not quieter. As before, the dinner event went smoothly, cheers were everywhere, jokes was washed over and over again, there was some dance involved sometime during the mini talent event. Where, again, their captain was forced to sing.  
  
Who knew that Hanai had a good voice, Abe really thought that the whole thing was to embarrass him further.  
  
“Abe, you do something too! Sakaeguchi too! You guys are vice-captain, right?” Hanai complained as he stepped down from the pseudo stage. Only to be surprise kissed by Tajima again, who smiled like he got his gifts early.  
  
Tajima’s grandpa laughed behind them, “it is tradition after all!” They chorused while drinking their sake and proceeded to kiss their partners passionately.  
  
Hanai was frozen in front of the stage, yet again red faced. Tajima murmured something on his ears and the right fielder stomped his feet away from all the cat calls.  
  
“Right, Takaya, Yuuto, perform something!” Mizutani grinned.  
  
“Shut up, Rice!”  
  
“Hey, that’s not nice!”  
  
Abe and Sakaeguchi did perform something later, when the elders insisted they should do something. Abe did what he usually do for his brother, playing some old story about the flying Santa Claus and his reindeers. The grandparents cheered, having never heard the story before, but his friends booed. “Abe is so boring,” Mizutani teased.  
  
Abe grumbled, “I thought you are the one who told me to go up there?!”  
  
“Forgive me, oh, Sir Santa Claus! I mean Sir KFC!”  
  
“Here you-” Abe rushed after the running teen. "Come back here!"  
  
The night ended when the older people started cleaning the food and mess they had made. Tajima had said it was going to be a sleepover, and they were fine with it because they did not exactly have a girlfriend to spend the night with.  
  
Abe felt like he needed to take a breather after all the chaos today though, so he went outside for a little walk.  
  
“Yo, Takaya!” A familiar voice called out. His eyes widen in recognition.  
  
“Haruna?! What are you doing here?”  
  
“Ah, is that how you greet your senpai that tirelessly searched after you?”  
  
Abe’s resolution crumbled. “Come here.”  
  
Without knowing, his feet brought him closer to the front gate. He stopped when he realized it but went with his old senior whims in the end. “What do you want? Are you spying on us?”  
  
“For what?” the other laughed and Abe felt the cold air shifted. When he realizes the older wore minimalistic clothes and equipment, he flipped. “Are you crazy? I thought you are the one who take after yourselves the most! What if you get sick in those clothes, stupid!”  
  
He laughed even harder. Abe's face heated up in anger, “Motoki! Don’t laugh, seriously.”  
  
“I went to your house earlier,” he said after he stopped laughing, giving him those looks he usually gave to his fangirls. Except when they greeted him he broke down. “What do you want?”  
  
He smiles mysteriously and closed the distance between them. “There is a mistletoe above us,” he murmured breathlessly and his brain short-circuited.  
  
When Abe’s mind aligned with the present, he was too late, Haruna had ridden his motorbike away. “See you later, Takaya!”


End file.
